


Midnight Present

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung mentally thanked Seungcheol and Jeonghan for the sudden midnight present.





	Midnight Present

**Author's Note:**

> Feeding y'all of your deprivation ;-)

Midnight Present

"Soonyoung-ie.." Jihoon whispers inaudibly. He's currently crouching while hugging a pillow, his face close to Soonyoung's own.

Soonyoung stirs, he blinks twice then his vision clears, revealing Jihoon's half-covered face because of the pillow he's holding. Boy, what a cute sight. 

"Jihoon," he sits up, his elbows supporting his upper body, "What's wrong?"

"Can I.. uh.. can I sleep with you?" Jihoon fidgets his hands under the warm comfort, his eyes not focusing on Soonyoung. 

"W-what?" It takes three seconds for Soonyoung to process, "I mean.. Y-yeah, yeah of course, come here."

Jihoon's face brightens as he led himself on the bed, scooting next to Soonyoung while Soonyoung watches him, whose smile almost reaches heaven. 

"What happened back there?" he asks while Jihoon shifts himself, facing him.

Jihoon groans as he remembers, "Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung.." he sighs, " HAA don't make me talk about those stupid lovebirds."

Soonyoung understands and most probably predicted what actually happened.

He chuckles as he brushes Jihoon's hair, "How about Mingyu?" 

Jihoon chuckled, too. "He was kicked out too poorly. He's camping at the living area right now."

"Oh.. I wonder what Wonwoo's reaction would be, if he sees the poor boy." 

Jihoon yawns, "Bet he would not care." 

"Nah, he would. I know that tsundere." Soonyoung looks up to the other bunk where Wonwoo is peacefully sleeping. 

The snoring and breathing silenced them both, Soonyoung is staring at Jihoon, whose eyes were close to sleep. 

"Good night, baby. Sleep well." Soonyoung kisses Jihoon's crown, earning a soft smile from the younger.

Jihoon replies with a muffled hum when he hugged Soonyoung closer; hands, tugged on his boyfriend's shirt. 

Before he drifts back to sleep, Soonyoung mentally thanked Jeonghan and Seungcheol for the sudden midnight present. 


End file.
